The Rain, The Station, and The Love
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Echo selalu pulang menggunakan sebuah bis umum. Suatu hari, saat ia sedang menunggu bis di halte, seseorang datang. One shot. EchOz. Request from Tako-agni. R n R?


Disclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

AU, Typos (maybe), Oneshot

For my friend, tako-agni

Oz x Echo, Gil x Alice

.

.

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents

An OzXEcho story

.

**The Rain, The Station, and The Love**

.

"Hujan," seorang gadis berambut putih pendek tengah duduk sambil memandangi butiran air yang berjatuhan dari langit. Ia sedang berteduh dibawah sebuah halte bis. Menunggu kendaraan berukuran cukup besar itu datang menjemputnya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Persiapan festival sekolah memang benar-benar memakan waktunya.

"Bisnya… belum datang juga, ya?" gadis itu sudah jenuh menunggu. Di halte itu hanya ada dia, beberapa buah kursi yang tak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya, serta sebuah papan berbentuk bulat dengan gambar bis berwarna hitam. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru dari tas hitamnya. Gadis itu melirikkan mata abu-abunya, melihat angka yang tertera pada layar ponsel miliknya. Pukul lima lewat limapuluh tiga sore. Bis yang ditunggunya akan datang delapan menit lagi. Gadis itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya, dan kembali menatap hujan yang mengguyur kota Leveiyu. Gadis itu hampir saja tertidur jika suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan genangan air tidak mengganggunya.

"Uwaaaaa!" gadis itu menoleh. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya tengah berlari ditengah derasnya air hujan sambil mengangkat tasnya diatas kepalanya sehingga gadis bermata abu-abu itu tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut. Anak berambut emas itu berlari menuju halte tempat gadis berambut putih itu berteduh, "Aah! Sial sekali hari ini. Kenapa aku tidak mempercayai ramalan Jack —yang hampir selalu meleset— dan membawa payung?" geramnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut emasnya. Berusaha membuat rambutnya kering —walau mustahil. Gadis berambut putih yang sedari tadi duduk diam di halte itu memandangi laki-laki tersebut dari atas sampai bawah.

"Seragamnya itu… bukan seragam Latowidge," pikirnya. Merasa diperhatikan, anak berambut emas itu pun menoleh.

"Eeeh? Maaf, aku tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain disini," ujar anak itu sambil tersenyum canggung. Gadis berambut putih itu pun kini dapat melihat wajahnya. Matanya hijau, seperti daun. Ia mengenakan semacam jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, serta dasi berwarna hitam. Beberapa garis berwarna emas, logo sekolah, dan kancing yang juga berwarna emas menghiasi jasnya.

"Oz, Oz Vessalius," anak berambut emas itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Echo," gadis bernama Echo itu menjabat tangan milik sang anak bermata hijau. Wajahnya tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hanya… Echo?" gadis itu mengangguk kecil sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada butiran-butiran air yang jatuh ke Bumi.

"Baiklah… jadi, nona Echo, kalau kulihat dari seragammu… Kau murid Latowidge, ya?" anak bernama Oz itu mengambil tempat disebelah Echo dan memulai pembicaraan ringan. Echo menoleh, ia menanggapi obrolan anak berambut emas disebelahnya.

"Cukup panggil 'Echo' saja. Tuan Oz sendiri? Kalau Echo lihat dari seragam yang tuan Oz pakai, sepertinya tuan Oz bukan murid latowidge," balas gadis itu.

"Haha… memang bukan!" Oz tertawa sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, "Sekali lagi, perkenalkan, aku Oz Vessalius, dari Pandora gakuen!" anak itu berlutut didepan Echo sambil memberikan gadis di hadapannya setangkai bunga mawar merah —yang ia dapat entah darimana.

"Oh, begitu," tanggap Echo datar. Bunga yang Oz pegang pun layu seketika dan kelopaknya mulai gugur satu per satu. Belum pernah ada yang menanggapi rayuannya sedatar itu —kecuali teman baiknya, Alice tentu saja.

"Baiklah… apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona Echo?" tanya Oz sambil kembali duduk di sebelah Echo. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"'Echo' saja. Echo sedang menunggu bis untuk pulang. Tuan Oz sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku juga sedang menunggu bis. Haha… ini suatu kebetulan, ya, nona Echo! Aku menunggu bis kearah kota. Bagaiman adengan nona Echo?" Oz kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar gadis berambut putih disebelahnya akan naik bis seperti dirinya.

"Sama," jawab Echo singkat. Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya sementara Oz masih terus mengoceh tentang betapa senangnya dia bisa berada dalam bis yang sama dengan seorang gadis cantik.

"Sudah waktunya," gumam Echo sambil berdiri. Ia berjalan ke depan dan menoleh ke arah kiri. Ia melihat dua buah cahaya bulat yang bergerak mendekat.

"Waah! Bisnya sudah datang!" seru Oz yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelah Echo. Echo hanya diam tidak menanggapi anak laki-laki disebelahnya. Saat bis itu berhenti di depannya dan pintunya terbuka, Echo segera melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam bis. Diikuti dengan Oz yang basah kuyup.

=*w*=

Hari ini cerah dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat duapuluh sore. Hari ini Echo dibebas-tugaskan dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan festival yang menumpuk dan sekarang ia tengah duduk di halte sambil menunggu bis yang akan datang menjemputnya sepuluh menit lagi. Gadis itu memang selalu menggunakan transportasi umum untuk pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Sementara temannya yang lain ada yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, dan ada juga yang tinggal di asrama Latowidge. Namun satu-satunya murid Latowidge yang menggunakan kendaraan umum hanyalah Echo seorang. Ia bisa saja meminta Vincent Nightray menjemputnya, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula, kendaraan umum maupun pribadi, sama-sama kendaraan bukan?

"Nona Echo!" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga gadis berambut putih itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak berambut emas tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, kau…" Echo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ini aku!" seru anak itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Siapa?" perkataan Echo pun sukses membuat anak itu membatu.

"Ini aku! AKU!" anak itu menghampiri Echo dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis bermata abu-abu tersebut. Setelah anak itu berhenti mengguncang tubuh Echo, barulah gadis itu ingat siapa mahluk bermata hijau dihadapannya, "ah, kalau tidak salah, kau tuan Oz Vessalius, ya?"

"Eh… iya," Oz menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. Sedikit merasa bersalah tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu tadi.

"Maaf, Echo sedikit kesulitan mengingat nama orang saat pertama kali bertemu," jelas gadis bermata abu-abu itu dengan nada datar.

"Be… begitu, ya?" ujar Oz yang mulai mengerti masalah yang dihadapi gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi, nona Echo, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukankah kemarin kau pulang larut?" tanya Oz sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Sudah Echo bilang, panggil 'Echo' saja. Hari ini Echo diizinkan pulang lebih awal. Tuan Oz sendiri?" gadis itu balas bertanya.

"Ah, kemarin aku ada rapat klub," jawab Oz. Echo hanya mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam, "oh, begitu."

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian untuk beberapa saat sampai suara Oz memecah keheningan, "nona Echo?"

"'Echo' saja," gadis berambut putih itu menoleh. Dan saat ia menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, yang ia lihat bukanlah mata hijau milik Oz Vessalius. Melainkan setangkai mawar putih yang Oz pegang tepat di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Untuk nona Echo. Kuharap nona Echo suka," Oz tersenyum lembut dan memberikan setangkai mawar putih itu kepada Echo. Echo menerimanya sambil bertanya, "kenapa putih?"

"Eh? Simpel saja. Aku berpikir kalau mawar merah sudah biasa kuberikan pada gadis-gadis cantik yang kutemui. Lalu saat aku hendak memberikan mawar merah pada nona Echo kemarin, aku berpikir, 'rasanya mawar merah tidak cocok untuk gadis cantik seperti nona Echo,' begitu," jelas Oz. Echo hanya menatap datar kearah Oz dalam diam.

"Maksudku, nona Echo itu lain dari yang lain. Nona Echo adalah setangkai bunga mawar putih diantara mawar-mawar merah," jelas Oz lagi.

"Echo tidak mengerti," ujar gadis bermata abu-abu itu datar.

"Err… bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Oz menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "Intinya, nona Echo itu unik dan menarik! Nona Echo itu berbeda dari yang lain! Dan aku tertarik pada nona Echo yang cantik, unik, dan menarik seperti mawar putih ini," setelah Oz menjelaskan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, barulah gadis berambut putih itu mengerti apa yang hendak Oz katakan. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia segera berdiri, berusaha menahan malu, dan segera berjalan kedepan. Ia pun bisa melihat sosok bis yang semakin mendekat. Echo tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Oz. Ia merasa canggung dan ia masih harus bersama laki-laki perayu itu untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

=*w*=

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat sembilan. Echo baru akan tiba di halte tiga menit lagi. Bis yang seharusnya menjemputnya baru saja pergi empat menit yang lalu dan Echo pun harus menunggu delapan menit lagi sampai bis selanjutnya tiba. Langit sedikit berawan dan Echo sedikit khawatir karena ia tidak membawa payung. Dari jarak seratus meter, Echo bisa melihat sesosok mahluk tengah duduk di kursi yang tersedia di halte. Seorang laki-laki berambut emas.

"Tuan Oz?" gumam Echo heran. Dengan insting playboy-nya, Oz menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut putih tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ia pun berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya, "nona Echo!"

"'Echo' saja," gumam gadis bermata abu-abu itu saat ia tiba di halte bis, "apa yang tuan Oz lakukan? Bisnya sudah berangkat tujuh menit yang lalu, 'kan?"

"Aku menunggu nona Echo," jawab Oz ringan.

"Kenapa tuan Oz harus menunggu Echo?" tanya gadis itu datar.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku tertarik pada nona Echo," jawab Oz santai.

"Walaupun aku harus menunggu tiga jam ataupun melewatkan semua bis yang berhenti di halte ini, nona Echo pasti akan kutunggu!" tambah Oz sambil mencium punggung tangan gadis berambut putih dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi, semburat merah muncul diwajah tanpa ekspresi milik Echo. Oz tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"Waah, wajah nona Echo memerah! Lucu sekali! Hahaha…" tawa Oz. Entah dia memuji atau mengejek. Echo hanya membuang muka dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Echo pun hanya menunduk tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun sampai ia tiba dirumahnya.

=*w*=

Hari ini hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Leveiyu. Di sebuah halte bis, seorang gadis berambut putih tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Gadis itu melirik jam tangan putih yang baru saja ia dapat dari Vincent Nightray kemarin. Untung saja jam yang si pirang itu belikan water-proof.

"Jam lima lewat limabelas," gumamnya. Hari ini Echo ingin cepat sampai rumah dan mengganti bajunya karena ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Namun bisnya baru akan datang limabelas menit lagi.

"Selamat sore, nona Echo!" sapa sebuah suara. Echo menoleh pada sumber suara dan mata abu-abunya menangkap sesosok mahluk berambut pirang dan bermata hijau tengah melipat payung coklatnya.

"Echo sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan pakai 'nona'. Selamat sore juga, tuan Oz,"

"Waah! Nona Echo basah kuyup!" seru Oz kaget.

"Iya, tadi Echo lupa membawa payung," jelas Echo datar.

"Bahaya! Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini, nona Echo bisa masuk angin! Pakai ini!" Oz membuka jasnya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti gadis bermata abu-abu di hadapannya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tuan Oz saja yang pakai. Sekarang cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Nanti tuan Oz kedinginan," Echo berusaha menolak namun Oz bersikeras untuk meminjamkan jasnya.

"Aku ini laki-laki! Tidak akan kalah hanya dengan cuaca seperti ini!" Oz tersenyum bangga.

"…" Echo terdiam sejenak. Pipinya memerah, "terima kasih."

"Ya, tidak masalah! Lain kali nona Echo harus sedia payung setiap saat, ya! Sekarang 'kan sedang musim hujan," Oz mengoceh layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengingatkan anaknya.

"Apakah tuan Oz pantas berkata seperti itu? Bukankah saat pertama kali kita bertemu, tuan Oz juga lupa membawa payung?" tanya Echo dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Oz hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ya. Dan tuan Oz memberikan Echo setangkai mawar merah dan bunga itu layu seketika," jelas Echo datar.

"Oh!" Oz memasang ekspresi 'aku ingat!' kemudian berkata, "aku tidak ingat!"

Echo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ekspresi Oz kadang berbeda dengan perkataannya.

"Oh, iya! Apakah nona Echo masih menyimpan mawar putih dariku?" tanya Oz kemudian. Mencoba mencari topik lain.

"Mawar? Oh, bunga itu Echo letakkan di vas bersama bunga-bunga mawar merah dari tuan Vincent," jawab Echo sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"Disatukan? Kenapa? Lagipula siapa itu 'tuan Vincent'?" tanya Oz sedikit kecewa.

"Tuan Vincent Nightray adalah kakak angkat Echo. Echo ingat perkataan tuan Oz waktu itu. Tuan Oz bilang Echo 'unik dan menarik'. Echo 'berbeda dari yang lain'. 'Mawar putih diantara mawar merah'. Jadi Echo meletakkannya diantar mawar-mawar merah," jelas Echo sambil menunduk. Menatap sepatu putihnya yang basah. Oz hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam, "oh, begitu."

"Echo… akhirnya mengerti," Echo menambahkan, "kenapa tuan Oz memberikan mawar putih pada Echo? Echo berpikir, 'apakah tuan Oz menganggap Echo spesial?' Karena setiap orang yang melihat vas bunga di kamar Echo, setangkai mawar putih itulah yang menarik perhatian. Karena ia berbeda dari yang lain. Dia unik."

"Ding dong! Tepat sekali! Diantara gadis-gadis lain, nona Echo-lah yang menarik perhatianku. Kalau kuperhatikan, murid Latowidge yang menggunakan kendaraan umum hanya nona Echo. Murid Latowidge yang lain mungkin merasa dirinya terlalu elit untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum. Dan itu membuatku ingin muntah! Memangnya apa bedanya kendaraan umum dan kendaraan biasa?"

"Semua sama-sama kendaraan," sambung Echo. Oz mengangguk setuju. Mereka asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau kendaraan mereka sudah menjemput.

"Tuan Oz, ini jas—" Echo berdiri dan hendak mengembalikan jas milik Oz. Namun Oz segera memotong, "tidak usah, kembalikan saja besok. Didalam bis 'kan dingin," Oz pun melangkah masuk kedalam bis. Disusul dengan Echo yang kembali mengenakan jas milik Oz yang sudah mulai menyerap air dari seragamnya.

=*w*=

"Ini," Echo memberikan Oz sebuah jas berwarna hitam yang sudah dilipat degan rapi, "terima kasih atas jasnya kemarin. Sudah Echo cuci."

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Apapun akan kulakukan demi gadis cantik seperti nona Echo!" Oz mengambil jasnya kembali dan memakainya.

Hari ini cerah. Awan-awan berwarna putih dengan berbagai macam bentuk berarak mengikuti arah angin. Sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima lewat limapuluh tiga. Bis baru akan datang tujuh menit lagi.

"Apa tuan Oz tidak dihukum karena tidak mengenakan jas?" tanya Echo sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah anak bermata hijau itu.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang akan menghukumku? Rufus-sensei? Aku tinggal mengadu ke kepala sekolah Ceryl. Hubungan keluarga Vessalius dengan keluarga Rainsworth sangat baik. Tidak ada yang berani menghukumku atau menjahiliku! Oke, mungkin kalimat terakhir tidak berlaku pada Alice," jelas Oz bangga. Echo hanya menyimak dalam diam.

"Oh, iya! Nona Echo—"

"'Echo' saja," Echo dengan cepat memotong perkataan Oz. Oz mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "apakah nona Echo sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa?" pertanyaan Oz sukses membuat Echo tersentak kaget.

"Apakah nona Echo sudah punya pacar?" Oz mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ti… tidak… maksud Echo belum," jawab Echo sedikit terbata.

"Ah, kebetulan! Kalau begitu, jadi pacarku, yuk!" seru Oz dengan entengnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A… apa?" lagi-lagi, Oz berhasil membuat Echo kaget dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tertarik dengan nona Echo. Aku ingin tahu tentang nona Echo lebih banyak lagi!" jawab laki-laki berambut emas itu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Echo. Hal tersebut sontak membuat wajah Echo memerah.

"…" gadis bermata abu-abu itu menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh anak bermata hijau dihadapannya. Echo melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke depan. Sebuah bis pun datang menjemputnya.

"Ah, nona Echo, tunggu!" Oz mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di bangku kosong disebelahnya dan segera berdiri.

"Jangan mengikutiku. Menyebalkan," Echo segera masuk ke dalam bis dan meminta sang supir untuk segera menancap gas. Sang supir yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan sang anak berambut emas sendirian di halte bis.

"Eh? Ke… kenapa aku ditinggal?"

=*w*=

Echo sedang duduk di halte menunggu bis terakhir yang akan datang menjemputnya. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda hari ini. Ia menguncir rambutnya dengan kunciran berbentuk sayap kecil dan pita berwarna biru. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua dengan tangan panjang speperti kemeja berwarna putih yang dibelakangnya diberi hiasan sayap yang sama seperti kuncirannya, hanya saja lebih besar dan sebuah pita berukuran besar disetiap sisinya. Ia juga mengenakan legging dan sepatu boots dibawah lutut berwarna hitam. Ia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat. Langit sudah gelap. Sejujurnya, Echo takut pulang sendirian malam-malam. Tapi tuan Vincent-nya sedang pergi camping dengan kakaknya, Gilbert Nightray, serta adiknya. Elliot Nightray —tanpa Reo. Tuan Vincent —sang pencetus ide— mengatakan bahwa ia 'ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan kakak dan adiknya tercinta' —dan kata-katanya sukses membuat Elliot muntah. Echo hanya menurut dan pulang sendiri. Ia harus mengikuti 'Last Dance' untuk penutupan malam pertama festival sekolahnya sehingga ia harus pulang larut. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada murid Latowidge yang naik bis selain Echo. Padahal jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang tiga. Namun bis yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Seingat Echo, bis terakhir seharusnya datang duapuluh menit yang lalu. Echo sudah sangat ketakutan. Echo memang tidak takut hantu, namun ia takut jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dan menganggunya. Ia pun memeluk boneka beruangnya lebih erat lagi.

"Janta, tuan Oz pasti sudah pulang…" gumam gadis berambut putih itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mahluk bermata hijau itu. Tapi ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat ia menyuruh supir bis meninggalkan Oz di halte dan membuat Oz harus menunggu tigapuluh menit lagi sebelum bis berikutnya datang.

"Apa… tuan Oz marah pada Echo?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga gadis berambut putih itu. Ia segera mencari sumber suara dan mendapati Oz yang sedang berdiri di tangga halte. Di belakangnya, seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang dan seorang laki-laki berambut gelap tengah duduk di sebuah motor.

"Kalau begitu, Oz, kami pergi dulu, ya?" laki-laki berambut gelap itu angkat bicara.

"Ya, manservant! Alyss sedang bersama Jack. Aku takut Jack melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Wakame Atama, cepat jalan!" seru gadis brunette itu sambil memukul punggung sang laki-laki raven yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aw! Sakit, Alice!"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Cepat jalan atau kudorong kau dan kurampas motormu!"

"Hati-hati, Gilbert! Kalau Alice sudah bicara, dia pasti akan melakukannya!" seru Oz sambil tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gilbert itu pun langsung melaju menembus keheningan malam dengan sepeda motornya —sambil membonceng gadis bermata violet yang bernama Alice. Echo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Bukankah…" Echo pun akhirnya bersuara. Oz menoleh setelah melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya, "Bukankah tuan Gilbert pergi bersama tuan Vincent dan tuan Elliot?"

"Ah, kau tahu juga soal itu? Tepat pukul enam tigapuluh, Gilbert datang ke sekolah sambil berlari dan saat kutanya kenapa, dia bilang dia berhasil kabur dari acara yang dibuat Vincent untuk mengajak Alice mengikuti 'Last Dance' festival sekolahmu," jelas Oz sambil tersenyum polos. Echo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Saat Echo membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, Oz melanjutkan, "Tapi sayangnya si ELLIOT NIGTHRAY KEPARAT itu tidak berhasil kabur. Akibatnya dia sudah membuat Eida menunggu selama DUA JAM dan aku menyuruhnya pulang dan melupakan si PANGERAN NIGTHRAY yang BESAR MULUT itu. Biar kuberi pelajaran dia nanti!" jelasnya sambil memberi penekanan di beberapa kata dan duduk di sebelah Echo. Echo sedikit kagum pada Oz. Dia bukan anggota kelurga Nightray tapi dia tahu sedemikian banyak tentang keluarga angkatnya itu.

"Oh, iya! Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, nona Echo adik angkat Vincent, ya? Berarti adik Gil dan Elli juga, dong? Tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai marga 'Nightray'?" pertanyaan Oz berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Echo.

"Ah? Oh, Echo hanya merasa Echo belum pantas memakai nama keluarga 'Nigthray', itu saja. Lalu, tuan Oz bilang tuan Gilbert mengikuti 'Last Dance' Latowidge. Berarti tadi murid-murid Pandora Gakuen mengunjungi Latowidge?"

"Ya, walau tidak semua. Hanya mereka yang tertarik saja."

"Lalu tadi tuan Oz menyebut-nyebut nama Eida Vessalius. Apakah tuan Oz kakaknya yang paling dibanggakannya itu?"

"Apa? Eida bangga padaku? Ah, aku terharu~" ujar Oz sambil pura-pura menangis bahagia, "Ya, aku kakak kandung Eida Vessalius!"

"Oh, begitu," gumam Echo sambil memeluk Janta —boneka beruangnya— lebih erat.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" seru Oz tiba-tiba, membuat gadis berambut putih itu tersentak kaget. Echo pun menoleh kearah laki-laki berambut emas disampingnya.

"Ada apa, tuan Oz?" tanya Echo.

"Aku baru ingat tujuanku datang kesini!" Oz segera menarik tangan Echo dan mengajak gadis bermata abu-abu itu berlari meninggalkan halte.

"Tu… tuan Oz, kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja aku!" mereka berdua terus berlari. Echo pun hanya pasrah. Sampai Oz membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah tempat.

"Ini… Halaman Latowidge, tempat Last Dance berlangsung, 'kan?" Echo berjalan mendekati sebuah api unggun raksasa yang berkobar di tengah-tengah lapangan. Oz hanya tersenyum lalu berteriak, "GIL-GIL, NYALAKAN!"

Echo menoleh dan menatap Oz dengan tatapan heran ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan.

"APA-APAAN PANGGILANMU ITU OZ?" dan suara itu disusul dengan suara ledakan yang cukup keras. Echo segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Kembang… api?" puluhan kembang api beraneka warna meledak di udara. Beberapa dari kembang api itu membentuk sebuah tulisan;

I LOVE YOU ECHO-CHAN!

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat pipi Echo memerah.

"Bagaimana, nona Echo?" Echo segera menoleh kearah Oz dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus malu.

"Pertama, 'kan sudah Echo bilang, 'Echo' saja. Kedua, apa maksudnya, tuan Oz?" tanya Echo dengan nada datar.

"Ah, tulisannya apa?"

"'I love you'."

"I love you too!"

"Eh?" Seperti biasa, kata-kata Oz selalu berhasil membuat Echo kaget dan diam seribu bahasa. Echo megerjapkan matanya.

"Kata-kata 'I love you' harusnya dibalas apa?" tanya Oz.

"'I love you too'" jawab Echo, dengan polosnya ia masuk jebakan Oz.

"Sip! Kalau begitu, kita sudah sepakat! Mulai sekarang, nona Echo adalah pacarku!" seru Oz sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara dengan semangat. Echo hanya diam. Ia bingung sekaligus senang. Echo pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, nona Echo? Ada apa?" tanya Oz dengan nada khawatir. Echo hanya menggeleng.

"Echo tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja Echo… bingung…" jawab Echo. Gadis itu tidak ingin menatap mata hijau milik Oz.

"Bingung? Nona Echo tidak suka padaku? Eh, maaf kalau begitu… Aku memang seenaknya…" Oz sedikit panik. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, laki-laki berambut emas itu merasa bersalah pada gadis berambut putih di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tuan Oz tidak bersalah. Hanya saja… sejak hari itu, jantung Echo berdebar-debar setiap kali bertemu dengan tuan Oz. Dan kini rasanya seperti mau copot," mendengar hal itu, Oz langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Itu namanya cinta! Nona Echo ternyata jatuh cinta padaku!" seru Oz senang sambil menggenggam tangan Echo. Echo hanya menatap Oz dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Oz mengangguk dengan semangat. Laki-laki berambut emas itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melambai, "Gilbert! Alice! Aku berhasil!"

"Yeah! Selamat, manservant!" seru Alice yang berlari menerjang Oz dan merangkul sepupu-dari-kekasih-kembarannya. Gilbert pun menepuk pundak Oz pelan dan memberi selamat. Echo hanya menatap Oz dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Lalu ia menghampiri laki-laki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya dan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tuan Oz, kita baru saja melewatkan bis terakhir menuju kota," Oz yang kala itu tengah tertawa bersama Gilbert dan Alice segera diam mematung.

"AKU LUPA TENTANG BIS!" teriak Oz frustasi. Gilbert hanya tertawa dan mengejek sahabatnya, "Kau terlalu bersemangat, sih, Oz!"

"Jangan menertawakanku, Gil! Pinjam motormu!"

**= O W A R I =**

**If you haven't noticed, one paragraph = one day.**

**Special request~ from my friend,tako-agni and all EchOz fans out there.**

**Sorry if it's disappointing. I tried my best.**

**tako-agni: Nee, maafkan ketelatan saya mempublish fic ini, ya, Ni… gak sempet mulu abisnya "orz**

**Dan untuk info, gaun yang Echo pake itu adalah gaun yang dia pake waktu ke Saint Bridget festival di Leveiyu ^^. Saya lagi di jalan buntu kalo masalah fashion "orz**

**Dan untuk masalah Gil x Alice, maaf kalau kesannya ngga berkesan (?). Soalnya saya ngga suka Gil x Alice (maaf pada para fans Gil x Alice). Yah, tapi saya mencoba saja, yang penting saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin :D**

**Would you mind to R n R?**

**Sincerely,**

**Queliet**


End file.
